Eternal Souls
by Everbreed
Summary: This is kinda a short fic about how the others would deal with the loss of clair. R&R!


Eternal Souls 

Clair stood on a balcony of the mansion, over looking the moon lit forest.

'I cant remember why im here' thought Clair as she leaned against the stone balcony. 'At a time maybe , centuries ago I might have known' 'but so much time has gone by I don't even know why im here' 'my mind has grown weary' 'now I stand for a eternity looking at the forest' 'its so beautiful' Clair thought as she took another drag from her cigarette. ' I don't really care , I don't even wonder about It . its like a dream where things are all crazy but you don't even realize anything's out of place.' 'its all ways night for some reason'. 'It seems like these same thoughts go threw my head every time I find my self out here' thought Clair taking another drag of her cigarette. 'why does my cigarette never run out' Clair thought as she peered down at the still full cigarette.  
And then things started to fade for Clair. till everything was gone.

Some time past and then Clair found herself on the balcony again.

'I cant remember why im here' thought Clair , 'and yet this all seems like it has happened again and again, it feels like I keep having the same thoughts' thought Clair as she leaned against the stone balcony.  
'At a time maybe , centuries ago I might have known 'now I stand for a eternity looking at the forest' 'its so beautiful' Clair thought as she took another drag from her cigarette. Clair stood in the wind as the cool breeze blew over her. 'I feel so stupid, like I have forgotten everything I know' She thought as she took another drag. 'Why does my cigarette never run out , and why despite my empty mind do I never become sad.  
Clair thought as she stood in complete ignorance to the world around her.  
'I feel like...like im suppose to be somewhere' Then Clair's image faded into the background once again.

"Clair" Whispered Becca as she dramatically downed a shot of whisky and slamming the shot glass onto the table. 'Clair was all ways there to cheer me up , she was like a older sister to me, and well we got a little closer than I had ever imagined we would , that just made me like her even more, All this pain I feel and I promised Clair id never tell the others,  
...about us. Unlike the others, ive lost more than a friend , I lost my soul mate. My special person , Clair was the only person I felt I could truly love. Rebecca picked up the shot glass , then scowled as she threw it to the ground and grabbed the whole bottle of whisky and began guzzling it.

Her guzzling of whisky was interrupted by a knock at the door.  
"Who's there!" Slurred the annoyed Becca. "Becca its me Leon come on we all miss Clair, you have to come out of there sometime!" "clairs gone ,...who cares , leave me alone!" slurred Rebecca. "Becca have you been drinking again?" asked Leon threw the door.  
" Umm hiccup uhh No" "im on the inter...uhh the inter-puter" " You mean the internet?" scowled the agitated Leon.  
" Yup the ...the internet" slurred Rebecca.  
"Rebecca you don't have the internet!" Yelled Leon " Yes I do I just downloaded it from the internet" slurred Rebecca as she took another swig of whisky. "Dam it Rebecca open the door" yelled Leon banging on the door again.

Rebecca walked over and opened the door, and walked back to the couch and said . "It was unlocked Leon" "wow I feel stupid" said Leon as he took a seat next to Rebecca.  
"What's all this , You know you shouldn't be drinking like this" said Leon as he waved his hand over the coffee table witch was littered with empty shot glasses and liquor bottles.  
"im sorry ...I ...I couldn't help it" said Rebecca as she took another swig of whisky. " Leon I have to tell you something, Me and Clair were ...we were a couple , she was my sole mate" slurred Rebecca looking at Leon to see his reaction. "I know already" smiled Leon embracing the young bravo in his arm. "But howd ya know, hiccup did Clair tell you?" asked Rebecca with wide eyes. "No im just not as naive as the others, it was obvious to me the way you guys looked at each other." said Leon. "Leon ...I miss her so much" cried Becca breaking into a frenzy of tears. "I know ...I know" Leon said as he embraced Becca with both arms . Becca rested her face on leons chest as she held him tight and cried on his shoulder. Leon sat there for the remainder of the night holding on to Rebecca as she cried her self to sleep. Rebecca was like the little sister Leon never had.

"Clair" whispered Jill to her self. Jill sat on the edge of her bed . She sat with a joint in her hand , her room had filled up with smoke. "its my fault ...Its all my fault...I led her to that mansion , it was me" cried Jill as she exhaled a thick cloud of smoke. " Poor Becca , I killed her soul mate" shed never forgive me if she knew I was the one who called and told Clair to meet me there" said Jill as she wiped the sweat from her forehead.  
Jill got to her feet and walked to the bathroom , she came to a medicine cabinet , as she opened it she started fumbling medicine bottles around apparently looking for a certain type. She then came to a bottle of sleeping pills , and she emptied about a handful of 20 to 30 pills , grasping the pills in hand she walked to the kitchen , opening the fridge as she found a bottle of vodka . she threw her head back ,throughing the handful of sleeping pills into her mouth as she downed the vodka , to wash it down. She then walked back into the bathroom and turned the bathtub on... she sat on the toilet looking at the rising steam from the bathtub water. "forgive me Clair" Jill whispered as she took off her clothes and stepped into the warm water.  
Her body tingled as she leaned back against the tub. Jill began to feel the sleeping pills kick in as she felt more and more tired , in till she felt her body start sliding down the tub, till her face was submerged. Jill's body laid at the bottom of the tub , looking peaceful ,completely submerged.  
her hair waved in the water , giving the effect as if she were floating.

And then suddenly Jill was on a Balcony over looking the Mansion's forest.  
And Jill felt a arm wrap around her shoulders , as she looked to her side she saw Clair's smiling face gazing at her. "I forgive you" whispered Clair as she delicately kissed Jill on the lips. "Im so sorry Clair" whispered Jill. Clair just smiled as she turned back to the view of the moonlit forest . "eventually Jill you wont even remember" Clair said with a smile .The two of them will stand for an eternity on the balcony over the forest , together they will stare into the night,  
and all things will be forgotten. In death you may be forgotten , but you yourself must never forget 


End file.
